worldtopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shane
Shane Batsamack is a fifteen years old kid from Lavender Town, Kanto whose goal is to become a top coordinator. Shane is extremely flamboyant, he enjoys fashion and loves cracking jokes. Personality Shane enjoys fashion. It is shown throughtout the series, he is shown to be very rude and obnoxious towards people who he meets except for his little brother Terrence who he is very nice, kind and respectful too. But that's not entirely true, he is also very nice towards Rozabella who he uses to have a crush on. Backstory According to chapter one: Since Shane and Raven where little the two of them have always had a fascination of Pokemon contest. After watching about 400 different Pokemon contest, the two of them strive to become a top coordinator, they even made a bet that whoever wins a grand festival first means that they are number one and that the loser was simplify just a looser. Shane's father, Erik, was a very strict man. Erik fought in the great Pokemon war three years ago and it is his dream that his two sons Shane and Terrence would also go to the military and fight too. But Shane and Terrence both don't want that. Shane wants to compete in Pokemon contests and Terrence wants to become a Pokemon trainer, even though he's only half a dozen. Erik didn't care, but two days ago, when Shane and Terrence announced they were going to Brino, he was furious and gave them an ultimatum; it was you either go to Brino and competes in a Pokemon contests like a fairy and never come back or go to the military. https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10050262/2/ Relationships Family Members Terrence Terrence is Shane's five year old little brother. Shane is geranlly nice to Terrence and usually let's him do whatever he wants. In Sewaddle vs. Starly! Air Battle Hassle! Terrence really wanted to keep a Pachirusu who Terrence wanted to keep, so Shane caught it for him and let his brother keep the Pokemon. It is show frequently that Shane trusts Terrence and sees that he's more mature for someone his age even though he acts like a spoiled brat. Erik Erik is Shane's strict Republican father who is very homophobic. He thinks that just because his son does Pokemon contests hes going to end up becoming a homosexual. Erik has told Shane tons of times that if he does Pokemon contest he with never speak to him again, but in So You Think You Can Deafeat a Dragon Master in a Pokemon Battle?, Shane decided that he was going to enter Pokemon contest anyway no matter what his father said. Rivals Raven Raven and Shane have been best friends since they were young and they made a bet with each other, on whoever will win the grand festival has to do something for the other. Raven and Shane have shown a love hate relationship between eachother. It is also revealed by the author that Raven has a secret crush on Shane. Friendships Quinn When they first met at the train station, Shane had a hatred for Quinn because of the way she dress and the fact that she acts weird. Later throughout the story as they began traveling with each other, Shane has shown to warm up to Quinn and has became a lot more nicer, but the two of them still argue frequently. Rozabella Rozabella and Shane met eachother when they were younger at a Ghostbuster Camp in Lavender town. Rozabella.met Shane when Rozabella was walking in Celadon City when she was scares and alone, walking through the big city, when Shane saw her he gave her his neckless and told her that everything was going to be alright. Shane is very nice to Rozabella. Both of them are rude to other people but the both of them seem to be nice to eachother because they both have crushes on eachother. Francis Since Francis has recently join the group, the two of them have rarely interacted. Although Shane has shown to be mean and rude to Francis too, even thought Francis is nice to him. Pokemon Pokemon Borrowing *Shinx > Luxio Pokemon on hand *Starly *Sewaddle Letting Terrence Train *Pachirusu Borrowed *Sylveon *Scizor